redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Selound/My Tua chapter four: The dress
Meitua walked slowly at Zya’s side. Meitua knew that she had been born different. Her ears looked fox-like with pitch-black tips. One feature she had which was always helpful was her tail (which she most of the time had wrapped around her waist as a belt). It was longer than her body with it ending to a furry black tuff (kind of like a lion’s but furrier). The mother and daughter walked up to Meitua’s room which was on the fifth floor of the castle. Meitua opened the door of her room. Zya walked in, straining her eyes to see through the darkness of Meitua’s room. “Meitua I can’t find your trunk of clothes in this darkness. Light up that lantern and hand it over to me will ya” Zya said tripping over some fallen objects. Meitua rolled her eyes in a rather rude way. She lit up the lantern that was on a small table near the door. “I forgot that you see poorly in the dark” she said handing her mother the lantern. Zya stared at her daughter with cheeks burning bright red in embarrassment. “Quiet you and come here” Zya said opening a dark purple trunk in the far back corner of the room. The room was a really dark shade of purple almost black. Her room was freezing cold. Abandon cobwebs hung in the corners. A hammock made from a navy-blue cloth served as Meitua’s bed. The stone floor was like ice to Zya’s feet. She ransacked through the trunk. Meitua looked bewildered at her mom’s doing. “What ya lookin for mom?” she asked playing with her poison-tipped dagger. Just then Zya pulled out a dress. The dress was two parts sewn together. The top part was navy-blue with dark-purple spider web embroidery around the head and, arm-openings. There was no right sleeve. The left one was the same way the bottom part of the dress was. The only thing that would hold the light dress up was a black satin ribbon that ties around the neck. The bottom part was breathtaking. It was a black very thin material. It was almost see-through. It was sewn to look like a spider web. Small shiny black jewels made it look like a very starry night sky. Meitua sat there flabbergasted and, with mouth open. She didn’t know that the dress was at the bottom of the trunk. “H-how… W-why’s that here?” Meitua said voice quivering. Zya threw the dress at her daughter (who safely caught it). “You are to help me with waitress duties. I cannot let you work wearing those clothes. You have to wear that dress” Zya commanded Meitua calmly. Meitua was rosy-red in the cheeks. She didn’t like what her mom was telling her. “M-mom what are you saying? I don’t like wearing dresses. My friends can’t and, will not see me in a dress” she said blushing. Zya sighed. “Look I don’t want to fight you Meitua. You’re wearing this dress whether you like it or not!” she commanded with a deep growling voice that sounded dangerous. Meitua turned pale. She had never heard her mom talk like that before. She had no other choice. Meitua took off her tattered deep-plum cloak (which she always wore with the hood over her head to hide her face). She took off her black fingerless gloves. She then took off her purple-grey shirt with one sleeve, black around the arm openings, two black strips of cloth to where cloth meets cloth to close it and, a black rim at the bottom off the shirt. Her mom walked out of the room then, closed the door. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts